


A mirror still (through the veil)

by theangelsweep



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelsweep/pseuds/theangelsweep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they were young they used to play at being mirrors...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A mirror still (through the veil)

When they were young, the prankster duo of Hogwarts, back before any of it, they used to stand in the common room and mirror each other, challenging people to guess who was leading and who was the reflection. Their minds able to follow the others train of thought so closely that the delay between action and echo was almost nothing. It should have been easier to guess, now that one existed only in memories and images but perhaps that itself was what made it harder. For despite how it should have worked, how it would have been if it had been any other pair, they were still playing mirrors. Even in death, Fred made every move, and George could only echo, never more than a mirror reflection, now that his had been stolen.


End file.
